homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
120815-Scattered Conversation
20:40:50 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling clownfishCurator CC at 20:40 -- 20:41:11 GG: Hello. Mr. Carter. 20:41:31 CC: uh, hey serios 20:41:44 CC: what's, uh, going on? 20:42:01 GG: On. My. End.... Things. Have. Taken. A. Bit. Of. A. Turn. Yet. Again.... 20:42:17 GG: My. Team. Seems. To. Be. Scattered.... 20:42:29 GG: I. Am. Currently. Only. With. Mr. Aesona. 20:42:47 CC: that's, uh 20:42:50 CC: shit 20:43:10 GG: And. Neither. Madame. Cenero. Mr. Milo. And. Miss. Suproc. Have. Been. Responding. To. Any. Chat. Requests.... 20:44:01 GG: I. Do. Not. Suppose. You. Have. Had. Any. Contact. With. Your. Human. Compatriots. Have. You? 20:44:41 CC: uh, not with those particular ones 20:44:57 CC: only arty lately 20:45:10 GG: I. See.... 20:45:36 GG: Well. I. Am. Certain. They. Will. Be. Found. Soon. Enough. 20:46:00 CC: yeah, they can't just, uh, up and vanish or anything, right? 20:46:09 CC: no, no, that's not a thing 20:46:18 CC: they'll, they'll be fine 20:46:34 GG: Well. It. Can. Be. With. The. Likes. Of. Jack. And. Vigil.... But. I. Doubt. Vigil. Would. Have. Any. Reason. To. Do. Anything. Right. Now.... 20:46:48 GG: And. Then. There. Is. The. Fact. That. We. Are. Dealing. With. Fae. On. This. Planet.... 20:46:57 GG: So. Actually.... 20:47:03 GG: That. Is. Rather. Worrisome. 20:48:21 GG: But. I. Am.... Still. Confident. We. Will. Find. Them.... We. Have. To.... 20:48:46 CC: yeah, you just have to, heh, believe in stuff these days 20:48:53 GG: Indeed. 20:54:22 GG: In. Other. News.... I. Had. Finally. Contacted. The. Elusive. Mr. Detrich.... He. Seems.... Rather.... 20:55:11 GG: I. Suppose. Relaxed. Would. Be. The. Proper. Term. To. Use. For. Him.... 20:56:00 CC: ...it's a polite term for him, sure 20:56:19 CC: don't know how you, uh, managed to get a hold of him though 20:56:41 GG: I. Assure. You. It. Seemed. To. Be. A. Rare. Moment. That. He. Was. Available.... 20:57:42 CC: we're usually in the same house and i never see him around 20:58:08 GG: It. Was. A. Similiar. Situation. With. Miss. Suproc.... 20:58:22 GG: Though. She. Was. Just. Sleeping. The. Entire. Time. It. Seemed. 20:59:34 CC: maybe it's the same with him 21:00:00 GG: You. Would. Know. Better. Than. I. On. That.... 21:00:23 CC: he's probably, uh, somewhere in the house, not anything weird 21:00:43 CC: no, it's something, uh, normal, definitely 21:00:46 CC: it's fine 21:01:13 GG: I. Am. Certain. It. Is. Fine.... 21:01:37 GG: Just. Make. Certain. When. He. Is. Active. He. Is. Not. Reckless. Or. Overconfident. 21:02:09 CC: heh, yeah, it has to be 21:02:29 CC: and if i see him, uh, sure, i guess 21:02:40 CC: sorry, uh 21:02:54 GG: There. Is. Nothing. To. Apologise. For.... 21:02:56 CC: we're in these tunnels right now, it's making me kind of nervous 21:03:13 GG: You. Do. Not. Do. Well. In. Tunnels? 21:03:23 GG: And. For. That. Matter. Why. Are. You. In. A. Tunnel? 21:03:59 CC: no, uh, tunnels are fine i guess 21:04:19 CC: there's supposed to be, uh, assassins or something though 21:04:31 CC: but it's the only way to get where we're going i guess 21:04:43 GG: Stay. On. Your. Guard. Then.... 21:05:13 GG: The. Enemies. Here. Are. Quite. Vicious.... I. Doubt. They. Are. Any. Less. So. At. Your. Location. 21:05:38 GG: Have. You. Gotten. Further. In. Your. Prince. Of. Light. Powers? 21:05:56 CC: great 21:06:07 CC: and, uh, not since we last talked 21:06:45 GG: So. You. Still. Do. Not. Have. A. Direct. Understanding. Of. The. Light. Aspect. Then? 21:07:26 CC: not really 21:08:06 CC: i thought it might have had something to do with what happened back then with lorrea 21:08:30 CC: but that was probably just a coincidence thinking back on it 21:09:04 CC: i'd wanted to, uh, ask carayx, but, well, you know 21:09:41 GG: Once. They. Are. Found. I. Will. Make. Certain. They. Contact. You. About. Their. Understanding. Of. Light. 21:10:09 CC: uh, thanks 21:10:19 GG: Until. Then. Keep. Trying.... My. First. Use. Of. My. Own. Aspect. As. A. Prince. Was. Rather.... Accidental.... 21:10:55 GG: It. Will. Eventually. Activate. By. Some. Instinct. Within. You.... 21:11:31 GG: When. It. Happens. You. Should. Definitely. Feel. It. Though.... 21:11:46 CC: ...i'll keep that in mind, sure 21:11:57 CC: uh, feel it how though 21:12:08 GG: It. Is. Just.... Something. You. Know.... 21:12:27 GG: At. Least. It. Was. With. Me. In. Terms. Of. Using. The. Prince. Of. Rage. Powers.... 21:13:11 GG: As. I. Have. Practiced. It. More. It. Has. Felt. Even. More. Natural. To. Me. Now.... 21:13:19 GG: But. Finding. It. Is. The. First. Step. You. Need. 21:15:14 GG: Though. I. Suppose. It. Is. Easier. To. Feel. The. Destruction. Of. Passion. Than. It. Is. To. Feel. The. Destruction. Of. Light.... 21:15:29 CC: ...alright then 21:15:43 CC: and yeah, i haven't noticed the lights dimming or anything 21:16:21 GG: Just. Keep. At. It. And. Try. To. Keep. Any. Strange. Feeling. In. Mind. As. It. Happens.... 21:16:36 GG: It. May. Be. You. Have. Activated. Your. Power. Without. Knowing. 21:16:49 CC: i'll just figure it out when it happens i guezdfvdr 21:16:56 CC: christ 21:16:58 CC: this tunnel 21:17:25 GG: Calm. Down.... It. Is. Alright. To. Be. Nervous. But. Do. Not. Let. It. Rule. Your. Thoughts. 21:17:46 GG: For. Now. Though. I. Need. To. Get. Back. To. Searching. For. The. Missing. Team. Members.... 21:17:58 CC: haha, who, me, no i'm good, yeah 21:18:03 CC: oh, uh, alright then 21:18:11 CC: good luck with that 21:18:28 GG: Good. Luck. To. You. As. Well. Mr. Carter.... 21:18:38 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling clownfishCurator CC at 21:18 -- Category:Serios Category:Kyle